


Dinner Party

by darknessonice



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance, dinner gone wrong, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessonice/pseuds/darknessonice
Summary: At his mother's insistence, Yuzuru Hanyu invites his training mates over for dinner. Nothing goes as expected.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Evgenia Medvedeva
Comments: 26
Kudos: 64





	1. The Invitation

They stared at him in disbelief. 

He understood completely. It was so out of character for him he could hardly believe he agreed to it. 

Yuzuru Hanyu had asked his training mates if they’d like to attend a dinner with him and his mother. 

He stood there, hoping their silence would mean no. His mother would be disappointed, but he had tried telling her the idea was absurd in the first place. She refused to see his reasoning, and what more could he do?

After another minute, someone finally spoke. “Why?” Evgenia questioned, shifting awkwardly.

Out of all the things any of them could’ve said — he wasn’t prepared for that.

Why? He almost scoffed. As if he knew. But brown eyes challenged him, searching for an answer. 

“It’s just time for us to relax with each other — away from the rink.” The lie didn’t sound as convincing as he hoped, but Evgenia didn’t say anything more.

Instead, she skated away.

“Dinner would be nice.” Ekaterina shrugged, and everyone agreed. Their faces remained unchanged however, as if they were unconvinced Yuzuru was genuine.

After all, he had continuously refused to go anywhere with his training mates for years. It’s not that he didn’t like them. In fact, they were a lifeline at times. He appreciated them much more than words could express, but he wasn’t about to attend parties with them.

He couldn’t. He didn’t have the time to be a proper friend, and he didn’t want to be anything less. Yuzuru didn’t want to burden them with attention because of who he was. 

They deserved to live without that added stress.

It was easier to limit interactions within the Cricket Club. Besides, Yuzuru liked lines. 

Clean, precise lines. 

Boundaries that shouldn’t be crossed.

Inviting them into his home, to have dinner with his mother — it blurred the lines he tried so hard to keep.

“Is this a formal dinner? Should I bring a gift or any food?” Jason asked.

“No. It’s not like that. It’s just a regular dinner, Oka-san doesn’t expect anything like that.”

“Alright.” Jason gave a sharp nod.

“The dinner is tonight if you all can make it,” Yuzuru glanced around at Conrad, Joseph, and Jun-hwan, who had all remained quiet. “I can send you the address over text. It’s at six.”

“I’ll be there.” Conrad assured him, before skating away. Everyone else quickly followed, with promises of arriving on time. His mother would be pleased that he had managed to get almost all of his training mates to attend.

As for Evgenia — she clearly had no interest. He would just tell Oka-san she couldn’t make it. It was just one person. 

_One person._

Suddenly that bothered him immensely. She hadn’t even given it any thought, had she? The thought irritated him more than he cared to admit.

Yuzuru was not one to settle, and he would not allow for one person being absent tonight. He’d convince her, even if it took the entire day.

Tracking her down was easy enough. He knew her training schedule. It wasn’t as if he were paying attention, because he wasn't. Evgenia simply had a routine, one that she had followed for over a year now. It was something Yuzuru had noticed absentmindedly. He was sure everyone knew each other’s schedules. 

She was sitting alone on a bench, staring down at her phone. Her hair was braided down her back, the raven black color a striking contrast from her pale skin. 

It looked — nice. It was nice. A suitable color, truly. One could even say that it was beautiful. 

Not that Yuzuru had thought of that.

“Zhenya,” he stared at the floor. “Do you have a minute?”

He looked up to find her eyeing him curiously, waiting for him to continue.

“Are you able to make it to dinner tonight?”

Her brown eyes widened, before she looked away. “I don’t know. I might have plans with my mother or my grandmother, and one of my friends is in town, and I —”

“It’s alright.” He hoped his voice sounded normal, hiding the disappointment he felt. Perhaps he couldn’t convince her. “You’re not obligated to attend. I understand you have other… responsibilities. I won’t be angry. I’m not angry.”

She paled slightly. “I don’t — I don’t want to say no. Friendships are important to me, and I’d love to have dinner with everyone, but I just don’t know if — “

“Evegnia,” his voice was pleading. “I’ll send you the address anyways. Nothing will happen if you don't show up.” He tried to act indifferent, hoping whatever was making her panic would stop.

“I’ll try,” she sighed. “Sorry, you just caught me off guard today.”

Yuzuru narrowed his eyes at her, “What?”

“I meant —” she paused, “You’ve never done anything like that. Invited us anywhere, or made an attempt to talk to us outside of training or at events. It’s almost like you finally agreed to be our friend.”

He swallowed, “You know it’s not like that. I try to support everyone the best I can and I can’t do that if I bring unwarranted media attention. It’s not fair, especially to you.”

She hummed in agreement, but said nothing.

“Well, I should get back to practicing,” he shifted away from her. “I’ll see you tonight, or at tomorrow’s practice.”

As the day went on, the more nervous he became. He didn’t know what to expect from dinner with his training mates. He didn’t know what to expect from his mother. 

Yuzuru had always hated uncertainty. 

Time went by entirely too quickly. Even the bus ride home took half of its usual time. It was a cruel joke.

As soon as he stepped foot into his home he knew his mother had gone insane. There was enough food to feed a small village. An array of beef dishes covered the table, along with plates of rice and bowls of soup. The house was spotless and decorated more than usual. He suspected Oka-san had put more effort into tonight’s dinner than his celebratory family dinner when he returned from Pyeongchang.

“Oka-san,” he greeted her with a hug. “You know there’s only five guests, right?”

She frowned. “Five?”

“Medvedeva-san won’t be able to make it.” He shrugged.

“Oh.” The disappointment in her voice was palpable. It was the same tone he tried to hide from Evgenia when she told him she likely couldn’t make it. “She’s a beautiful and spirited girl. I was hoping to meet her formally. Sad, but luckily everyone else could make it. Now go shower and make yourself presentable.”

He was not one to argue with his mother, so he did as he was told. When he got out of the shower, he stared at his clothes for over twenty minutes.

It was foolish, he told himself. There was no reason to be so concerned over how he looked in his own home. It was just a simple dinner. He didn’t even know the reason for its occurrence — Oka-san never told him. 

It was just his training mates. People he was already comfortable with. There was no one he needed to impress. No one that was attending, anyways.

There was a knock at the door just as he finished changing. He opened it to find Jason Brown impeccably dressed, with wine in his hand. It seemed their earlier conversation about a casual dinner had been ignored. 

Yuzuru had barely gotten the chance to greet him before his mother whisked Jason away. Oka-san was showing him around the house, and he was rapidly firing off compliments in Japanese. His mother’s laughter was contagious. Jason had that effect on people.

Before he could close the door all the way, he could hear approaching footsteps. Jun, Conrad, and Joseph had all arrived together. 

“Good evening, Yuzuru.” Conrad beamed. “10 minutes early! See? We are all on time.”

Joseph nodded in agreement, “We brought refreshments as well.”

Yuzuru’s eyes fell to the cases of beer in Joseph’s hands, and he began to panic. “There’s no need for that — oh god.”

“Nonsense,” Joseph shrugged. “I have a feeling there will be a need for this later. Conrad has something stronger too.”

“What? I don’t drink, Oka-san doesn't drink and you all are —” He narrowed his eyes at the trio, “Two of you aren’t even legal to drink in Canada.” 

Jun laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

Yuzuru felt as if his head were going to explode, “Just come in and hide that somewhere please.”

He shut the door after they came inside. Joseph made a quick dash for the bathroom to stash the alcohol, and Yuzuru swore this was the last time he’d ever invite anyone to his house.

It was almost six, and Ekaterina and Evgenia had not made an appearance. He knew the latter was unlikely to make it, which was unfortunate. She would have surely installed some sense into those three.

Oka-san let him know that she was ready to serve dinner. Before they could start, there was another knock at the door. His mother opened it, and greeted Katya. Yuzuru was relieved that he could count on her to not do anything insane, like hiding beer in his bathroom.

Her presence was just as bright as Jason’s, and it put him at ease. Perhaps the two of them could balance out the chaos of Jun, Joseph, and Conrad. It just might be enough to keep the dinner from descending into chaos.

Or so he hoped.

Just then his phone buzzed, her name flashing on the screen.

_“I might be able to make it.”_

Indeed, tonight would be chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's good to be writing again. This fic is a 3 part dribble I randomly thought of while having an awkward dinner at a friend's house. I hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> Updates on Wednesday 29/07. Stay safe!


	2. You're a Guest

_ I might be able to make it _

Yuzuru shifted in his seat, his eyes focused on the clock that hung on the wall in front of him. 

She had sent that text fifteen minutes ago.

He ate his soup and tried not to think of why her absence bothered him so much.

Dinner was an otherwise pleasant affair. Yuzuru had traveled the world and ate at more restaurants than he could count, but nothing came close to Oka-san’s cooking. The rest of the table seemed to be in agreement.

Initially, he had thought having his training mates in his home would be an awkward experience. Despite his initial misgivings he found their company enjoyable. They fell into easy conversations regarding training and upcoming competitions. However, he felt as if something was missing.

Or someone.

He shouldn’t have been surprised she was unable to make it after all. The word might was a probability, not a promise. He had been the one to tell her she wasn’t obligated to attend.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Oka-san had shot him a knowing look. He looked at her, confused as to what it was for. She then excused herself, stood up, and walked to the door. 

He held his breath. Yuzuru had been so consumed in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard the knock at the door.

He reminded himself that it could be anyone. A neighbor, or perhaps someone delivering a package. A stranger trying to sell them something. So much time had passed he was almost certain it wasn’t her.

And then he heard  _ that _ voice.

There was no mistaking it. Her Japanese had a thick accent, but it was otherwise perfect. He’d heard it before, and always admired her ability to learn languages as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

His mother returned to the room, holding a gift in her hand. It was a sushi serving tray, but unlike one Yuzuru had ever seen before. It was intricately carved and painted with small details. Sakura flowers lined the edges, encompassing an illustration of Mountain Fuji. 

It was beautiful. Oka-san was unable to tear her eyes away from it. As for him, he was unable to tear his eyes away from the girl who had just entered the room.

Her hair was windswept, her cheeks flushed pink. The rise and fall of her chest suggested she was out of breath, as if she ran here. He wondered if she actually did.

Oka-san gestured for her to sit, and she took the empty seat directly across from him.

Her eyes met his, and she smiled. “Hi, everyone. I apologize for being late.”

Jason dismissed her apology, “A bus running late isn’t your fault. Besides, we saved you soup.”

“Barely. Joseph ate most of it,” Conrad nodded at the near empty bowl.

Joseph scoffed, “I did no such thing. Jun ate more than me.”

Jun rolled his eyes.

Evgenia laughed and glanced around the table, “I think I’ll take the last of the soup, then.”

“Would you like anything to drink?” The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“Tea would be nice. Thank you,” she said. 

Yuzuru rushed to pour her some tea, and Ekaterina giggled quietly besides him.

Evgenia’s presence made the table much more alive than it had been. Laughter bounced off the walls as they sat there, reminiscing over their favorite memories. Oka-san abandoned her reserved nature and had joined in, doubling over in laughter at Jun’s story of Yuzuru falling after stepping onto the ice with his skate guards on.

His focus drifted across the table where Jason and Evgenia had begun their own conversation. He watched the ease in which they interacted with a sense of longing. Logically, he knew that he could have that. A friendship with someone where they could discuss anything. They could fall into a natural rhythm and talk for hours on end.

He could have that. If he wanted it.

Yuzuru looked at Evgenia, remembering the conversations they used to have before the media drove them apart. He recalled all the times they discussed their fears and the pressure that weighed so heavily on their shoulders. He knew deep down that they had always understood each other more than they cared to admit. He smiled, feeling a fondness for the girl in front of him.

Suddenly, she looked up and her eyes met his. The room had gone quiet.

He had been staring. 

Yuzuru wanted to crawl under the table and disappear. He felt cold, his stomach uneasy. 

How long had he been staring?

He couldn’t meet her eyes again. Instead, he glanced at Oka-san, who had one brow lifted and an expression he couldn't decipher. He then looked at Conrad, Jun, and Joseph who were trying their hardest not to burst out into laughter. Ekaterina shifted next to him, quietly sipping her tea.

“Excuse me,” Evgenia stood up, albeit a little too quickly. An empty bowl of soup that sat far too close to the edge of the table fell to the ground, shattering into a million little pieces. 

“I  — I’m so sorry,” She blanched, and hurried to try to clean up the mess. Jason reached down to help her.

“There’s no need. You’re a guest. I’ll clean it up.” Yuzuru tried to assure her. He turned to stand up, his elbow knocking Katya’s tea right out of her hand and all over her dress.

His mind was filled with about a hundred different swear words.

“Katya, I am so sorry. Let me grab you a towel.” He rushed to help her.

She nodded, “It’s alright, Yuzuru. I can clean up myself.”

“I’ll grab her one. Please grab something to help clean up the glass,” Oka-san stood up and ordered him.

“Does anyone else have a weird feeling in their stomach?” Joseph asked. 

Yuzuru shook his head, and went to retrieve a broom. When he returned, he was greeted to the sight of Joseph vomiting into a bag. 

He wondered how much worse the night could get.

Evgenia and Jason had stopped cleaning up the glass and rushed to get Joseph a glass of water. Yuzuru couldn't help but notice the blood dripping down her hand. 

“Let’s take a little walk to the bathroom,” Conrad helped Joseph up, holding the bag of vomit as far away from himself as possible.

“Maybe we should take him outside,” Jun suggested. “Some fresh air, and it’s closer. He looks like he’s not done.”

Conrad nodded, and the three opened the sliding glass door leading outside. Yuzuru grabbed the glass of water from Evgenia’s hand, which was smothered in blood. He retrieved a new glass before handing it to Jun.

“In case Joseph needs it. I have medicine and extra toothbrushes as well. Just let me know.”

“Thank you,” Jun said before rushing to help their friend.

Yuzuru turned around to see that Jason had already swept up most of the glass, and Evgenia was cleaning up the spill at the table. Oka-san handed Ekaterina fresh towels and began to clean up the table as well, before noticing the gash on Evgenia’s hand.

She gave him a pointed look, and he found himself dragging Evgenia off to the bathroom.

“I’m fine, Yuzuru. It’s just a small cut,” she protested. “I need to finish help cleaning up the mess I made.”

He forgot how stubborn she could be.

His mouth pressed into a hard line, and he looked down at her, “A small cut? You may not have noticed that you’re leaving a trail of blood all over the floor. Besides, I told you that you’re a guest. You aren’t required to help clean. Oka-san and I can handle it.” 

She paled slightly and looked at her hand again, “I didn’t realize the cut was that deep.”

He took her small hand in his, and held it up to the light. The gash was fairly large, but there didn’t appear to be any glass stuck in the wound.

“Run it under some warm water,” he instructed. “I’ll grab some medical supplies.” 

Evgenia kept her hand under the faucet, watching the red-tinted water go down the drain. Yuzuru handed her a towel to dry off, and he covered the cut with gauze. 

“I haven’t done this in a while,” he admitted. “I’m afraid I am not very good at it.”

She laughed quietly, “I’m not sure there’s an exact method to it. You clean the wound, cover, and wrap it. That’s all. You’re doing quite well at it.”

The corners of his mouth lifted, “I’ll take it. Thank you.”

“If I’m honest, I thought I’d have to get my knees bandaged up by the time I got here. I almost tripped while I was running more times than I can count.”

“You ran here?” He frowned.

She nodded, “Like Jason said, the bus was late. They said it wouldn’t arrive for another hour, and I was close enough to just sprint here.”

“You didn’t have to do that," he told her.

“I wanted to.”

The way she looked at him was something he wanted to memorize. 

He wished he could stop time. Take a picture.

The moment passed, and she glanced away. “What do you think everyone’s doing right now?”

“Oka-san has surely taken over the clean-up process. We didn’t get to formally end dinner, but I don’t think she minds too much. Jason and Katya are probably outside with the rest of them.” He sighed.

“I feel terrible,” Evgenia swallowed. “I was late and shattered a bowl. I am a terrible guest.”

“Don’t feel terrible. My mother likes you, and accidents happen. Besides, Saya has destroyed far more dishes,” Yuzuru chuckled. “I believe your hand is properly bandaged.”

Evgenia accessed her hand, "I think you'd make a fine doctor."

"I'll consider it if my skating career doesn't work out anymore," he shrugged. "I think it's time for us to join the others."

"I agree. I can only image what's happening outside right now," she began to walk out of the room before something caught her eye. “Why is there alcohol in the bathroom, Yuzuru?”

“Good question,” Conrad appeared outside of the door. “I’m here to retrieve it.” 

Evgenia narrowed her eyes at him, “And what will we be doing with it, exactly?”

“Drinking, of course. Joseph was correct in sensing it would be needed tonight. Now, when you two are done flirting, the party has been moved to the backyard. It’s a lovely night.” He smirked, grabbed the cases of beer, and walked away. 

Yuzuru and Evgenia glanced at each other, and shook their heads.

“I’ve never gotten drunk before,” she remarked. “Have you?”

“No, I can’t say I have.” he said.

“Well,” she paused, picking up a bottle of Vodka that Conrad had neglected to collect. “I never expected to eat dinner at your house before today. There’s a first time for everything, I suppose. What do you say, Yuzu? Care for a drink?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter next Wednesday 05/08.


	3. I'm Not Fragile

He watched the sun setting on the horizon, feeling the warm summer air on his skin.

Conrad was right. It was a lovely night.

It might’ve been considered peaceful, if not for the chaos that surrounded Yuzuru. 

“You were vomiting less than twenty minutes ago, you cannot possibly consider getting drunk!” Evgenia began to shout at Joseph.

He laughed off her concern, “It was just the soup. I may or may not have eaten too much. I am perfectly fine now.”

“I told you he ate all the soup.” Conrad affirmed.

“He accused me of eating more than him, can you believe it?” Jun said. 

Jason sighed, “Well, I have seen you eat an entire pizza Brian bought us. It’s not entirely unbelievable.”

“I remember that day,” Ekaterina added. “I didn’t even get a single slice.”

“Why are we here?” The question had slipped from Yuzuru before he could even realize it. It had been on his mind ever since him and Evgenia had emerged outside. “I only meant—why are we drinking? This isn’t something you all usually do.”

“No, it’s not,” Joseph shrugged. “Actually, I’ve never been drunk before. There’s a lot of things I’ve never done before. I’ve always been dedicated to skating. I don’t—I don't mind it. But every once and awhile, I’d like to live. Do something different.” 

He couldn’t argue with Joseph, because he understood. He understood the want to take a risk; to indulge in something that you’d always denied yourself. 

That something just wasn’t alcohol for Yuzuru. It was much more. 

Conrad began to pass everyone bottles of beer.

“I must warn you,” Jason took a sip. “I have only been drunk twice in my life. Apparently, I am very loud.”

“I would’ve never guessed,” Evgenia laughed, grabbing a bottle. 

Ekaterina grimaced at the taste of the alcohol, “This is disgusting. People do this for fun?”

“Something tells me it’s not for the taste.” Jun replied. 

A bottle made it into Yuzuru’s hand. He eyed the drink for a minute, contemplating the consequences of consuming it. He hadn’t been lying when he told Evgenia he had never been drunk before. 

Surely it couldn’t hurt to at least try it.

He unscrewed the cap and sniffed it. The bitter smell burned his nostrils, but he took a sip nonetheless.

Yuzuru wanted to spit it on the floor, but he kept drinking.

She met his eyes as she downed half the bottle.

The alcohol burned as it continued down his throat. His request for another drink was met with silent shock, but he couldn’t ignore the warmth that it spread throughout his body. It eased the pounding in his chest whenever she looked at him. 

“I am not going to practice tomorrow,” Conrad grabbed the bottle of vodka that had been sitting by Evgenia’s feet. “I can already sense the headache I’ll get from this.”

“What are the chances we never drink again?” Joseph pondered.

Ekaterina laughed, “I probably won’t. I think once will be enough for most of us. We aren’t very exciting people in case you haven’t noticed.” 

“I did a back-flip on the ice today. I would count that as exciting,” Jason shrugged.

“Excitement is subjective,” Yuzuru began. “Many people consider getting drunk and partying a thrill. It’s not that we can’t find excitement in these things; I just don’t think anything can compare to getting on the ice for us. The feeling of competing—there’s nothing like it.” 

Evgenia shifted in her seat. She opened her mouth as if she were going to say something, but quickly shut it again. 

“I remember when I stepped on the ice at the Olympics. That was the most nervous and thrilling thing I’ve ever felt,” Jun said. 

Jason jumped in his seat abruptly, “Speaking of the Olympics, I have a few stories about Sochi!”

“They better be good,” Joseph unscrewed the cap of another bottle.

As the sky continued to darken, the alcohol kept flowing. No one seemed to genuinely enjoy the drinking, but the conversations that came from their intoxicated state was worth every bitter sip.

Yuzuru couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so hard. 

It seemed as if they all had several embarrassing stories to share. He wondered if they’d regret it come morning, but found he didn’t really care. 

It felt nice to let some things go. 

The sun had completely disappeared now, but Yuzuru had never felt so warm. He looked around at their little group, watching the way the moonlight illuminated them. 

Then he looked at her. 

Evgenia was beautiful.

He had never admitted it to himself. But gods, was she beautiful. She was like an ethereal figure; a delicate beauty that only existed in myths or paintings. He wondered how he had ignored it for so long. 

She looked up at him, a blush spreading across her face. Their eyes met. The moment, the tension between them—it was almost unbearable.

Suddenly he was feeling confessional.

“I’ll admit,” he said, his voice barely a whisper. “I’ve never been with anyone before.” 

“Me either,” Joseph slurred. “But that’s because I am always too afraid to talk to girls. You are Yuzuru Hanyu, what is your excuse?” 

He shrugged, “At first it was because I was so dedicated to skating. I didn’t want a relationship and I didn’t need one. Even now, I don’t know if it’s something I want. The media — it would be a nightmare.”

“A nightmare? Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad,” Jason said.

“No, it would be. Look at what the press printed with Evgenia and I. We aren’t even together, and they tore her apart. There’s no other way to describe it but a nightmare.”

It was the wrong thing to say. 

Evgenia abruptly took off, heading back in the house. Before he could dissuade himself he quickly followed her. His legs felt unstable and he prayed they wouldn’t collapse beneath him.

“Evgenia!” he shouted. She didn’t turn around.

“Evgenia, stop!” he pleaded, grasping onto the walls to steady him. She kept walking, moving towards the bathroom where he had wrapped her hand. 

His head was rushing, and he knew if he didn’t stop he might throw up.

“Zhenya, please,” he said desperately.

She finally stopped and turned around. Her eyes were red and puffy.

“This is stupid. I’m stupid. I’ve never gotten drunk before. I should’ve known I’d be the emotional drunk,” she started laughing through her tears.

“Why are you crying?” he asked. 

She was quiet for a moment.

“Because I want something I can’t have.”

“Zhenya—”

“I want something I can't have,” she repeated. “He doesn’t want me. He’d never be willing to try.”

He didn’t say anything; he just kept staring at her, watching the tears fall down her face.

“I just want to understand why,” Evgenia said quietly. 

Yuzuru smiled bitterly, “Why? You know why. You’ve seen the posts and the articles. You’ve seen the comments they write. How can you tell me you don’t understand?”

Anger flashed across her features, “You know what I think? I think you’re afraid. You’ve grown so accustomed to your self-imposed cage that you’ve forgotten how to live. Is this how you will spend the rest of your life — hiding in the shadows, at the mercy of tabloids and fans? Surely you expect to get married at some point; have children. How can you do that when you can’t even be seen with friends?”

“I don’t—I don’t know,” his throat felt tight. He had never considered the future; it had always seemed so far away.

She took a step closer to him.

“What do you want in life?” she whispered.

He looked at her as if it were the first time they’d ever met. He could see it now. Maybe deep down he’d always known; that tiny sensation in his heart whenever he saw her. He had never given it any thought. 

Not until now.

He closed his eyes, “Something I thought I couldn’t have.”

“I'm not fragile, Yuzu. None of us are. I could care less about what they print about me. I’m not afraid anymore,” she said. 

Evgenia was always unapologetically herself, and he admired it more than anything.

Yuzuru wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her so badly, until both of them were gasping for air.

He wanted it more than he wanted another gold medal.

Maybe it was the alcohol; maybe it wasn't. 

It was not a sweet, slow kiss. It was a kiss of passion and fire. He slid his hands down her back and she ran a hand along his jaw into his hair. She arched into him and he deepened the kiss. He tightened his hold on her, feeling the warmth of her body pressed against his. 

He had never felt so alive.

The pace shifted, their kisses becoming slow and curious. He ran his hand across her stomach, lifting up her shirt and feeling the soft skin underneath. 

They could stay like this forever, and nothing else would matter.

Suddenly she pulled away with him with a gasp. He looked at her, and followed her gaze to where his mother was standing in the hallway.

_Kuso_.

“Oka-san,” he said, his voice strained.

“I was looking for you and Medvedeva-san. I wanted to know if you’d be interested in having dinner again since this one had a few… mishaps.”

“Dinner would be nice,” Evgenia said quietly.

“I’m happy to hear that. I’ll leave you two now,” she smiled, and walked away.

Yuzuru slumped against the wall in embarrassment. 

Evgenia laughed, “I think your mother expected this.”

“Knowing her, she likely planned this entire dinner in hopes of this happening. It would make sense why she was so disappointed when I said you weren’t coming. Oka-san wouldn’t even give me a reason for tonight in the first place,” he shook his head. 

“Well, I say tonight was a success. If we ignore certain things, that is,” she said.

“Not everything, I hope,” he smirked.

“No,” she bit her lip. “Should we go back out now? I’m sure they’re still drinking and telling stories but I—I just don’t know what to do now.”

“This,” he bent down and kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this short story. More may be planned for the future ;)  
> Thank you for all the support and kind words. Stay safe.


End file.
